bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
toc =Achievements= Rank Achievements image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/h5.jpg **Prospective Orderite** (0p) image:r1.jpg **Initiate of the Order** (5p) image:r2.jpg **Plebeian of the Order** (10p) image:r3.jpg **Citizen of the Order** (15p) image:r4.jpg **Senior Citizen of the Order** (20p) image:r5.jpg **Counsellor of the Order** (25p) image:r6.jpg **Senior Counsellor of the Order** (30p) image:r7.jpg **Elder of the Order** (35p) image:r8.jpg **Venerable High Elder of the Order** (40p) image:r9.jpg **Founding Father of the Order** (50p) Major Personal image:mp1.jpg **The Golden Cock Achievement** (25p) - Awarded to those whose adventures in bed are outstandingly impressive. image:mp2.jpg **Achievement of Charismatic Excellence** (25p) - Given to the immensely cool and charismatic. image:mp3.jpg **Achievement for Service to the Motherland** (20p) - Given to those in some way affiliated with the Motherland. image:mp4.jpg **Achievement of Geniusness** (20p) - May be awarded to those who've displayed outstanding brilliance of thought. image:mp5.jpg **Mr. Man Achievement** (20p) - May be awarded the exceptionally manly or sexist. image:mp6.jpg **The Terrorist Achievement** (15p) - May be given to terrorists, Islamists, or other people from the Middle East. image:mp7.jpg **Achievement of Aristocracy** (15p) - Awarded those who commit outstanding aristocratic actions. image:mp8.jpg **Achievement of Nuclear Love** (15p) - You love Fallout and Fallout loves you. Awarded for an outstanding relation to the game. image:mp9.jpg **Achievement of Cheating Death Through Surviving a Helicopter Crash** (25p) - Available to anyone who's cheated death through surviving a helicopter crash. image:cornpoop.jpg **Corn in the Poop Achievement** (-15p) - This is bestowed upon those who view ruining everybody's fun less as a pastime and more as an art-form. It's the Official Party Pooper Mk II image:mp10.jpg **Official Party Pooper Achievement** (-10p) - Given to those who have at one time or many ruined a good thread/forum with their postings/rants. image:mp11.jpg **The Zeldanian Triforce Achievement** (15p) - Given to those who have displayed an impressive amount of Wisdom, Power and Courage at one and the same time. image:mp21.jpg **OH MY GOD NOT THE BEES!!!!!!!!!!1** (-15p) - OH, NO! NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! AAAAAHHHHH! OH, THEY'RE IN MY EYES! MY EYES! AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAGGHHH! image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/lipofinal.jpg **Liposuction** (15p) - You were pretty fat, but after some darn hard work you're now a little less fat! image:mp32.jpg **The Velvet Rose** (15p) - Appointed to Orderites who have completed military service. image:mp29.jpg **Amazing Battle Pope Achievement** (10p) - Given to Popes of Battle who fight in the name of silly hats everywhere. image:mp38.jpg **The Just Say No/ Red Ribbon Achievement** (15p) - This one is for having overcome great hardships and sorted ones shit out. image:n1.jpg **All Your Ass Are Belong to bntest** (50p) - You have heretofore unforeseen powers and will likely become a Demigod in due time. Or, in other words, "disabling all your asses to fix, hold plz. image:mp41.jpg **Potential Pedophile** - Azure Legacy Achievement (-5p) image:n2.jpg **Unkillable** (10p) - The Nameless One salutes . You cannot be killed. image:n3.jpg **I'm Too Old For This Shit** (20p) - For those who, in a manner truly reminiscent of Clint Eastwood or Yoda or whoever, have surmounted supposedly insurmountable odds and pulled off a feat which should by all rights be impossible for them. image:n21.jpg **The Bad Karma Achievement** (-25p) - Given to those who have shown a large amount of Machiavellianism. image:bntest/Scambaiting-Achievement.jpg **The Goerge Frimpong Memorial Business Achievement** (15pt) - "Why, hello sir! I'm professor Googly, and I'd like to talk to you about my project of water-fuelling...". You scammed a scammer. You can be proud. Minor Personal image:n35.jpg **The Transporter Achievement** (10p) - For those whose driving skills are worthy of an Formula 1 champion, or just good at survival in crazy road tests! image:n22.jpg **Beacon of Altruism** (10p) - Given to those known for their selfless service to others, or to those who frequently nominate others for achievements. image:n37.jpg **The Aluminum Haberdasher Achievement** (-5p) - Everyone knows you're a bit funny in the head, but this latest in tinfoil chapeau technology should help keep them from discovering the details of just what's going on behind those twitchy, squinty little eyes of yours. image:n27.jpg **The Golden Shower Achievement** (-5p) - Given to people with either a deep and perverse affection for, alternatively, a deep hatred towards the act and/or sound of women peeing. From their vag. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/virgin.jpg **How Do I Use This Thing?** (-5p) - One day you may learn what it really feels like. Not today, though. Not today. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/exaybachay.jpg **Exaybachay's Charm** (0p) - "My name is Exaybachay. He Who Talks Loud, Saying Nothing." image:n24.jpg **Check out the mullet on that dude** (-10p) - Awarded to those who manage to be pretty cool dudes in spite of ridiculously stupid haircuts. image:n32.jpg Phobia (-5p) - Irrationality is part of your life. You can freak out because of the smallest thing. image:n31.jpg **Nerd** (-5p) - An intelligent but single-minded person obsessed with an antisocial hobby or pursuit, example : ia computer nerd/i. image:n25.jpg **The Game Where You Sweep in Front of a Granite Stone Achievement (TGWYSIFOAGSA)** (5p) - Given to those who play Curling or who are just Canadians. image:n23.jpg **The Beard Achievement** (10p) - Given to those who have the to have dead proteins on their face. image:ip1.jpg **The Golden Kettle Achievement** (15p) - May be given to kettles, and/or notorious drinkers of tea. image:n18.jpg **The Silver Kettle Achievement** (10p) - Given to almost notorious drinkers of tea. image:bntest/Die-Hard-Coffee-Drinker.jpg**The Die-Hard Coffee Drinker Achievement** (10 pt) : Yippie Ki-Yay motherfucker! Tea means nothing to you. Must... drink... coffee... now! image:ip2.jpg **Achievement for Poker Excellence** (15p) - Given to skilful (or lucky) poker players. image:ip3.jpg **Luck of the Leprechaun Achievement** (10p) - May be given to Orderites who have somehow been exceptionally lucky. image:ip15.jpg **The Bad Luck Achievement** (-5p) - Since it must suck to be you, you are awarded with minus five points. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/boygeorge.jpg **Boy George** (0p) - At the very least you look pretty. image:ip4.jpg **The Burning Vulva Achievement** (10p) - Given to those who have an exceptionally hot vagina. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/Frozen-Vulva.jpg **The Frozen Vulva Achievement** (-10p) - You know, God didn't create pussy to achieve absolute zero temperatures. image:ip5.jpg **Flower of cynicism Achievement** (10p) - Given to (some of) the cynicals. image:ip6.jpg **Achievement of Service to the Antichrist** (10p) - Awarded for prominent services to the Dark Master. image:ip7.jpg **Great Patriotic Gaming Collective Achievement** (10p) - Given to those who's game collection could feed a third world country... twice. Also given to those who are notable game buffs. image:ip8.jpg **Relentless Couch Potato Achievement** (5p) - Awarded only to those who have displayed impressive levels of laziness. image:ip9.jpg **The Samwell Achievement** (5p) - May be given to candidates who display an impressive amount of Samwellness, or just to black people. image:ip10.jpg **The Scale of Justice Achievement** (5p) - Awarded to the just, alternatively to the fat. image:ip11.jpg **Fish Achievement** (5p) - Awarded those who have a special connection to fish. image:ip12.jpg **Pothead Achievement** (5p) - This is given to people who are either established herbalists or just a bit slow in the head for suspicious reasons. image:ip13.jpg **Achievement of Thoughtlessness** (-5p) - May be given to the thoughtless, stupid or the clumsy. image:ip14.jpg **Furry Achievement** (-5p) - Given to those with a tendency to purr and/or masturbate to furries. image:ip17.jpg **Pathetic Mob Riot Achievement, or Hillbilly Achievement** (-5p) - Given either to people who pathetically try to overthrow the Order's authorities, or to people with a remarkably hillbilly lifestyle. image:ip18.jpg **Cushion for the Pushin' Achievement** (-5p) - Given to those who should stop stuffing their faces with jelly donuts. image:ip19.jpg **Achievement of Blind Faith** (-10p) - Given to those who have seen the light and afterwards not regained proper sight. This achievement also conveys -1 perception. image:mp12.jpg **Depleted Liver Achievement** (-5p) - Carried by those who drink, post, and post while drinking. image:mp13.jpg **Bilbo's Temper Achievement** (-10p) - Given to those prone to suddenly and without warning lose their shit over the smallest of things. image:mp14.jpg **Mr. Eddie** (-10p) - Carriers have displayed admirable quantities of road-rage. image:mp15.jpg **Good Intentions; Poor Execution Achievement** (-5p) - Despite your well-considered plans, you consistently botch things up. image:mp16.jpg **Do Androids What Now?** (5p) - Your knowledge and love for sci-fi will never get you laid, but you are somehow happy anyway. image:mp17.jpg **Sweaty Palms Achievement** (10p) - Given to Orderites with extensive or excessive pron collections, prostitute mingling, crippling fetishes or jobs within the industry. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n52.jpg **Abused Parent Achievement** (5p) - Given to those being dominated by their spawn and hating life as a result. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n51.jpg **Pet Lover Extraordinaire** (10p) - You love animals, you play with animals, you save animals' lives goddammit. image:mp19.jpg **Amazing Carpenter Achievement** (10p) - For those who master the ancient craft of carpeting. image:mp22.jpg **You are Freedom** (5p) - You have either worked for freedom, or you're just French. image:mp23.jpg **No Order, Only Chaos** (∞p) - For awesome math skills, awful headaches, gosu Go skillz, and/or thinking all will be revealed through Jewish Numerology. image:mp24.jpg **Corporate Minion** (-5p) - Awarded to those who have boring desk jobs that keep them away from here, or away from the internet in general or gaming for extended periods of time. image:Capitalist-Pig.jpg**The Capitalist Pig Achievement/Corporate Minion Mk. II** (0 pt) : What's the matter with you and all that money? Disgusting! You already have enough, we're not giving you points in addition! image:1z316hh.jpg**The Awesome Job Achievement** (10p) - You go to work knowing that you're better than the millions of losers flipping burgers for a living. And knowing that you might blow up something. image:2wbuxxf.jpg**Achievement of Thoughtlessness Mk.II** (-10p) - Are you serious? How you're even still breathing is a marvel to us all. image:mp25.jpg **The Load of Crock(er) Whiners Achievement** (-10p) - Shoved down the throat of those who whine more than what's good for them, or anyone (especially about achievements). image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/disapprove.jpg **The Look of Disapproval** (-10p) - You do things that most people wouldn't. Although you think it may just be "a little thing", the looks people shoot your way let you know you're doing something that's fucked up. image:mp26.jpg **The Achievement of Ruthlessness** (0p) - Given to those who have proven to be unaffected by emotions like love, hate and achievement points. image:mp27.jpg **Funniest Poster of the 20th Century** (10p) - Instated for the recognition of has beens and wash ups. image:mp28.jpg **The Quaffer Shot oTO Achievement** (5p) - You leik ice-cream!!! image:mp30.jpg **The Lost Son Returns** (10p) - Given to Oldies who have gone missing and then returned. image:ip20.jpg **The Yellow Fever Ninja Achievement** (-5p) - Appointed to those with exceptional cases of the Yerrow Fevel! image:mp33.jpg **The Camel Achievement** (10p) - Proudly carried by people with a special relationship to camels - be it smoking the cigarette brand for many years, or being a notorious Camel Racer. image:mp34.jpg **The Prawn Achievement** (-10p) - Given to those who are (or have been) the prawn in a serious relationship. image:mp36.jpg **The John Cleese Impersonator Achievement** (-5p) - Carried by those who think they are as funny as John Cleese. image:n4.jpg **The Rad Fast Food Achievement of Amazing Burger Flippery or Other Menial Fast Food Related Task** (-5p). Given to those who have passed the half-hour introduction educational course at any workplace in fast foods. image:n5.jpg **The Panda Bear Achievement** (5p) - For those people who recognize the greatness that is black metal. Black Metal. Serious Business. Serious Music. image:mp40.jpg **SpiderJew Achievement** (5p) - You love spiders and hate Jews. normally this would be a negative achievement, but the spider was on your penis. image:n6.jpg **Achievement of Frail Health** (-5p) - "Feeling funny in my mind, Lord, I believe I'm fixing to die, fixing to die" image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/jack2final.jpg **Skeleton King** (-5p) - You should really try eating sometime soon or you might vanish into thin air. Well, at least you're not fat, amirite? image:n7.jpg **Who Am I?** (-5p) - No, seriously....who the hell //are// you? image:animalfiend.jpg **Animal Fiend** (-10p) - Awarded to those who have a strange connection with animals image:n19.jpg **Played Fallout 3 And Kind of Liked it!** (-5p) image:n8.jpg **I Play with Transformers!** (-10p) - Optimus Prime ain't got shit on me! image:n9.jpg **Hut Architect** (5p) - Ability to create housing with shit and hay. image:n20.jpg **FrankenPenis** (-5p) - Your penis is an abomination to behold. GRAB THE TORCHES! image:n10.jpg **Why So Serious?** (-10p) - Appointed to those who crush fun by taking things just a little too seriously. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/post-skimmer.jpg **Post Skimmer** (-5p) - Try reading a whole post sometime. Seriously. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/mutt.jpg **Mutt Achievement** (-5p) - Keith Richards doesn't even have as much foreign blood as you. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/tirelessrebutter.jpg **Tireless Rebutter (aka. Luchador Mk. II)** (-10p) - for the sake of our sanity, just give up already. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/zombiekiller.jpg Zombie Murderer (5p) - You murder zombies and/or are well prepared for the inevitable zombie apocalypse. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/movie-buff.jpg **Movie Buff** (5p) - We don't even need Roger & Ebert when we've got you around. image:bntest/Olympian-oTO-2.jpg **Olympian oTO** (10pt) : You like to be in very good shape, and you work out... a lot! Why are you reading this by the way? Go pump some iron already! image:bntest/Extravaganza.jpg **The Extravaganza Achievement** (15pt) : All your travelling led you on another orderite's doorstep. Quaffer for everybody! image:Nitpicker.jpg **The Nitpicking Achievement** (5pt) : You pay to details. Maybe too much. But in the end that coma's gonna make a difference, isn't it Oscar? image:bntest/comic-achievement.jpg **Worst Achievement Ever** (10pt) : Modern hero for certain, living in your parent's basement for others, you talk incessantly about super heroes and villains and your mind produces the most twisted ideas ever seen/read. image:Musician-oTO.jpg **Musician oTO** (20pt) : Given to those who can play of a music instrument, went on tour with a band, recorded an album. You rule and you know it. image:bntest/artistoTO.jpg **Artist oTO** (10p) - Naturally, as an artist--you believe this should be *Major* Personal. image:n44.jpg **The Atheist Achievement** (0p) - You don't believe in God, Fairy Tales, or Point Systems. image:Soft Drink Sommelier.jpg **Soft Drink Sommelier** (5p) - Awarded to those who enjoy unhealthy amounts of pop, or have extensive knowledge about the most obscure combinations of flavours the Coca-Cola company have ever concocted. image:A Face for Radio.jpg **A Face for Radio** (10p) - You have an exceptional voice, capable of enthralling the masses or calming survivors in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. image:The Art of War.jpg **The Art of War** (5p) - Awarded to those who can field a painted army in WHFB/WH40k or other game of comparable nerditude, or to those with a special relationship with Warhammer. image:Achievement of Zen.jpg **Achievement of Zen** (10p) - For people who accept whatever life or these boards throw at them with impressive patience. Major Online image:mo1.jpg **Venerable God-King of the Order Achievement** (50p + Infinite Bonus Points) - Given only to the venerable God-King of the Order. image:mo11.jpg **Blessed by the God-King** (25p) - Given to those who have been personally blessed by none other than the God-King. image:n41.jpg **Retired Chairman’s Token – Luke’s Golden Duck** (20p) - Handed out by Luke to Yamu when Luke resigned as Chairman of the Committee. image:n33.jpg **Retired Chairman’s Token – Pope’s Gold Tooth** (20p) - Handed out by Pope Viper to Mikey when Pope Viper resigned as Chairman of the Committee. image:n40.jpg **Retired Chairman’s Gold Watch** (0p) - Awarded to resigning Chairmen of the Esteemed Committee upon their retirement feast. image:mo4.jpg **Beloved Tyrant Achievement** (25p) - Given to whatever despot rules the Order, however gloriously. image:mo3.jpg **The Rise to Power Achievement** (25p) - Given to members of the Senate. image:mo7.jpg **Rose to Power Achievement** (20p) - Given to past members of the Senate who has retired their seat. image:mo8.jpg **Crown of the Committee Achievement** (20p) - Carried by members of the Esteemed Committee. image:n11.jpg **Abuse of Power** (-20) image:mo5.jpg **Lord Protector of Bantopia Achievement** (25p) - Given to those who we like so much, we just couldn't permanently ban him or her. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n47.jpg **Historian oTO** (15p) - You remember more than most, you've documented things which no man should have, and here you are still after all these years. image:mo6.jpg **Nobel Service to the Achievement System Achievement** (20p) - Given to members for noble and outstanding contributions to the Achievement System. image:mo9.jpg **The Golden Crowbar** (20p) - Given to those who handle annoying n00bs exceptionally well; with force. image:mo10.jpg **The Order Awards Amazing Champion Achievement** (20p) - Handed as a token of recognition to those who have mastered one or more Order Awards by getting the most gold medals. image:mo14.jpg **Stuh-riiiiiiike Twooh!** (-20p) - Given to Orderites with two strikes to their name. (This replaces the Strike 1 Achievement and hence serves as an upgrade.) image:mo15.jpg **Banned from the Order Achievement** (-20p) - Given to those who have at some point been banned from the Order. image:t1.jpg **Treason against the Achievement System Achievement** (-50 points) - This is given to those who have deliberately broken the rules of the System, for example refusing to carry all their official achievements in their signature. It will not be forced into their sig, but still put into effect and displayed in the official list. Anyone may choose not to display their achievements in their signature at all, but it's all or nothing. image:mo18.jpg **The Dark Matter Achievement** (???p) - This Achievement consists of actual Dark Matter, and as such answers the Question of the Thread. image:mo19.jpg **Mysterious Stranger Achievement** (15p) - Given to those who lurk in the darkness and bide their time from the shadows. image:mo20.jpg **Bloated e-Peen Achievement** (-15p) - Also known as the Achievement of Large Internet Penis, or, Achievement of Small Actual Penis. image:mo22.jpg **E-Peen Mk.II** (-20p) - Achievement of world's smallest penis. image:n28.jpg **The Herr Googly Achievement** (15p) - Given to those who have the ability to create a popular meme. image:Grandmaster oTO.jpg **Grandmaster oTO** (10p) - Awarded to the Grandmaster of the Order. Minor Online image:n34.jpg **The Architect of the Obsolete Rodent System Achievement** (10p) - Given to the Esteemed Founder of a hallmark of Orderite History, namely Ratty's Orderite Ranking System. image:io1.jpg **Relentless Achievement** (10p) - Given to those who just won't give up already. image:n12.jpg **Spammer Mk II** (-15p) image:io2.jpg **Achievement for posting Mindless Spam and Getting Away With It** (10p) - Given to reply tyrants and the like. image:io4.jpg **Achievement of Piracy** (10p) - Given to honor memorable acts of piracy, and just saying "yarr" a few times won't cut it. (NOTE: bNOT/b illegal, digital piracy!!!) **DISCONTINUED** image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n55.jpg **Chopmaster** (5p) - Hey, man...Great Chops! image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n54.jpg **Link Lover** (5p), Minor Online - You constantly bring the lulz from the far reaches of the interwebz with your perpetual urls. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n49.jpg **PC Master Gaming Race** (5p) - The personal computer is absolutely the best format for gaming! Or at least you argue ad nauseum wherever you can be found online. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n43.jpg **Comedian oTO** (10p) - Awarded to members who consistently bring the lulz to the masses. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n45.jpg **Cool Service to the Wiki** (10p) - You've helped our community by taking on the tedious task of updating our wiki. image:OpKZe.jpg **Loyal Service to TO** (15p) - You've helped clean the streets and keep out the riffraff, making this a better community for everyone. We thank you. image:io5.jpg **Enlightened Orderite Achievement** (10p) - Given to those who are more cordial with their word choice than some bum luchador. image:io6.jpg **I Kharn't Believe This Is An Achievement Achievement** (5p) - Given at random without reason. Kharn you believe it? image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/clearroom.jpg **Clear the Room** (-5p) - You're not necessarily trying to get the last word in, but you often times are the last participant in discussions anyway. image:io7.jpg **The Original Balloon Achievement** (5p) - An original, O.A.S. TM achievement that is merely used to say "Congratulations!" image:io8.jpg **Janitor Achievement** (5p) - Given to those who excel at janitor duties. image:io9.jpg **Orderite Luchador Achievement** (5p) - Given to those who are vicious with their posts (Orderites who are known to partake in flame-fests, violent online debates, noob-bashing, and Fallout discussions which turn hairy). image:io13.jpg **Coherence of Jarno Achievement** (-5p) - Speaking if awarded to achievement of Jarno when sense like they no. image:io10.jpg **Achievement of Wanting to Cut Oneself but Not Having the Guts to Do It (Emo Achievement)** (-5p) - Given to emos who can't seem to be understood by anyone or anything, including the committee and this achievement. image:mp20.jpg **Popped Balloon Achievement** (-5p) - This may replace the Original Balloon Achievement, if any committee member chooses to pop someone's Balloon. image:n36.jpg **Where the Fuck have you been?** (-5p) - Given to those who have been silly enough to leave and then come back. image:io11.jpg **Strike One!** (-10p) - Given to Orderites with a strike to their name. image:mp31.jpg **The Metal Balloon of Eternity Achievement** (10p) - This is given to great Metal buffs, and is non-poppable! image:mp35.jpg **Replenished Balloon** (5p) - This is a resurrected Original Balloon! (But beware; it is still poppable.) image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/nopoints.jpg **I Award You No Points** (0p) - The things that come from your mind are astonishing. Not in a "Ooh, that's neat," kinda way but moreso, "What the hell just happened here?" image:mo21.jpg **Awesome Music Collection Achievement** (15p) - You've got an impressive legal collection of tunes. image:io14.jpg **The Grammar Nazi Achievement** (-10p) - Carried only by the most notorious and efficient grammar Nazis of the Order. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/n50.jpg **Grammar Barbarian** (-10p) - Awardid too those whose can't make sence very good in there posts. image:mp37.jpg **The NMA Junkie Achievement** (-10p) - This one is for those who just can't keep away, even when they want to, and have to go to great lengths such as asking to be banned in order to be able to manage their real lives. image:n14.jpg **Fights Like A Girl** (-10p) - Awarded to those likely to fight like a bitch or get their ass handed to them regularly irl, and also to those who regularly get their scrappy little asses handed to them here in the forums. image:n15.jpg **Cool Service to the Achievement System** (10p) - Awarded to those who have given a lot of their time to improve the achievement system. image:n16.jpg **The Perverse Croissant Achievement** (10p) Awarded to those who were either born the wrong side of the English Channel or who have showed a tremendous amount of depravity. image:n17.jpg **Persistence Achievement** (5p) - Never voluntarily changing your nick. Only available to Counsellors or higher. image:n42.jpg **Special Service to Twinks** (1p) - Giving Twinks a vote in the 2008 Battles due to an unorthodox pact instated by Twinks. image:mo13.jpg **The Order Awards Hat Trick Achievement** (10p) - Handed to those who have won three or more gold medals in the same round of Order Awards. image:io12.jpg **The Order Awards Losers Fizbin of Misfortune Achievement** (-10p) - Carried by those who have been the big losers, with the most gold medals for negative Awards, during one round of Order Awards. image:mp39.jpg **Wooz is Dead Physics **(-10p) - Given to Wooz, because according to the laws of physics, he is dead. (This is not battle related, it's physics.) image:Iron Man Achievement.jpg **Iron Man Achievement** (5p) - Awarded to those who defeated the Master and destroyed the Vats without loading. image:Purple Heart.jpg **Purple Heart** (5p) - You have fought valiantly in many campaigns, but never made it to the finals in a battle. image:Let's Play.jpg **Let's Play!** (5p) - Awarded to those who have entertained the Order with humorous tales of their vidgygame adventures. image:Serious Tubes.jpg **Serious Tubes!** (5p) - Given to people whose tubes have gotten an impressive number of views. Combo Achievements image:The Gordon Achievement.jpg **The Gordon Achievement** (15p) - **The Golden Crowbar** **+ Nerd** Despite your severely lacking social skills, your smiting of slimey invaders has earned you and your crowbar great fame. image:The Collector.jpg **The Collector** (25p) - **Great Patriotic Gaming Collective Achievement + Awesome Music Collection** Careful, you might suffer from a condition known as hoarding. image:Speaking in Torrs.jpg **Speaking in Torrs** (-25p) - **Thoughtlessness Mk II + Coherence of Jarno + Grammar Barbarian** Thanks so much, Torr. You're a prince amongst men. image:Lovely Spam.jpg **Lovely Spam!** (-20p) - **Cushion for the pushin + Spammer Mk II OR Achievement for posting Mindless Spam and Getting Away With It** Another great Viking victory was at the Green Midget café at Bromley. image:Screamo.jpg **Screamo** (-15p) - **Emo Achievement + Load of Crock(er) Whiner Achievement** You tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. image:Drunken Master.jpg **Drunken Master** (0p) - **Orderite Luchador + Depleted Liver Achievement** Jackie Chan ain't got shit on you! image:Balance In All Things.jpg **Balance In All Things** (0p) - **Bad Luck + Luck of the Leprechaun** There must be balance in all things, or else the self will not hold. image:Balloon Fight.jpg **Balloon Fight** (10p) - **Orderite Luchador + Original Balloon** Pop all balloons! image:Baked Potato.jpg **Baked Potato** (10p) - **Relentless Couch Potato + Pothead** Far out, your fingers look like fries maaan. image:Scars of Transplants.jpg **Scars of Transplants** (-10p) - **Depleted Liver + Bad Luck** You're gonna need a new liver son image:Backseat Driver.jpg **Backseat Driver** (35p) - **Golden Cock + Transporter** Just drive. image:Paranoid Android.jpg **Paranoid Android** (0p) - **Aluminum Haberdasher + Do Androids what now?** God loves his children, yeah! image:Fear of the Dark.jpg **Fear of the Dark** (1p) - **Phobia + Dark Matter Achievement** You have a constant fear that something's always near. image:Goldmember.jpg **Goldmember** (45p) - **Golden Cock + Golden Crowbar** Why hello there, Johan van der Smut. image:Ragequit.jpg **Ragequit** (-30p) - **Bilbo's Temper + Banned from the Order OR Where the fuck have you been?** Screw you guys, I'm going home. image:Teabagger.jpg **Teabagger** (40p) - **Golden Cock + Golden/Silver Kettle** Sir Squat-a-lot, right-wing forever. image:Evil Genius.jpg **Evil Genius** (-5p) - **Bad Karma Achievement + Achievement of Geniusness** One hundred billion points! Battle Achievements image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/Gold-Trophy-Battles-2011.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Champion 2011** (30p) **-** Given to the Champion who ascended 2011. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/Silver-Trophy-Battles-2011.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Runner Up 2011** (30p) - Given to the Silver place holder of the 2011 Battles. image:http://theorder.nma-fallout.com/lux/a/Bronze-Trophy-Battles-2011.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Third Place 2011** (10p) - Given to the Bronze winner of the 2011 Battles. image:b09-1.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Champion 2010** (30p) **-** Given to the Champion who ascended 2010. image:b09-2.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Runner Up 2010** (30p) - Given to the Silver place holder of the 2010 Battles. image:b09-3.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Third Place 2010** (10p) - Given to the Bronze winner of the 2010 Battles. image:b09-1.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Champion 2009** (30p) - Given to the Champion who ascended 2009. image:b09-2.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Runner Up 2009** (30p) - Given to the Silver place holder of the 2009 Battles. image:b09-3.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Third Place 2009** (10p) - Given to the Bronze winner of the 2009 Battles. image:b08-1.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Champion 2008** (30p) - Given to the Champion who ascended 2008. image:b08-2.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Runner Up 2008** (30p) - Given to the Silver place holder of the 2008 Battles. image:b08-3.jpg **Battle of the Orderites Third Place 2008** (10p) - Given to the Bronze winner of the 2008 Battles. image:n13.jpg **Spirit of The Battles Award** (5p) - Given to those whose lives were lost to The Battles regardless of their incredibly honorable effort, valor and spirit. Seals of Approval image:s1.jpg **Yamu's Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of Yamu. (May only be appointed to someone by Yamu). image:s2.jpg **Luke's Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of Luke. (May only be appointed to someone by Luke). image:s3.jpg **Pope's Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of Pope. (May only be appointed to someone by Pope). image:s4.jpg **Mikey's Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of Mikey. (May only be appointed to someone by Mikey). image:s5.jpg **Sicblades' Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of Sicblades. (May only be appointed to someone by Sicblades). image:s6.jpg **McRae's Seal of Approval** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of McRae. (May only be appointed to someone by McRae). image:s8.jpg **Twinkie's Past Seal of Approval** (15p) - Was handed out during the days of yore when Twinkie was a Committee member. image:s9.jpg **monsharen's Past Seal of Approval** (15p) - Was handed out during the days of yore when monsharen was a Committee member. image:committee-ach.jpg **Unified Seal of Approval Whorery** (15p) - Given to those who have gloriously earned the Approval of an entire active Committee. Honorary Achievements image:h1.jpg **Honorary Lizard Friend of the Order** (0p) - Handed out as an honorary token to Honorary Lizard Friends of the Order. image:h2.jpg **Honorary Made Yuo Post Achievement** (0p) - Handed out as an honorary token to non Orderites who keep making yuo post. image:h3.jpg **Honorary Furrtario Achievement** (0p) - Handed out as an honorary token to non Orderites who insist on living a Furrtario lifestyle. image:h4.jpg **Honorary Inverted Arms Achievement** (0p) - Handed out as an honorary token to non Orderites who have the weirdest arms ever. image:h6.jpg **Honorary Nuclear Love Achievement** (0p) - Handed out as an honorary token to non Orderites who have learned to love the bomb.